Gwyneth Paltrow
Gwyneth Kate Paltrow (born September 27, 1972) is an American actress and singer. She portrayed Virginia "Pepper" Potts in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Personal Life Paltrow married Chris Martin, member of the band Coldplay, on December 5, 2003. They have two children together, Apple Blythe Alison Martin (b. 2004) and Moses Bruce Anthony Martin (b. 2006). The two separated in March 2014, and Paltrow filed for divorce in April 2015. Filmography *Wendy in Hook (1991) *Pattsy Jefferson in Jefferson in Paris (1995) *Tracy Mills in Se7en (1995) *Lucy Trager in Moonlight and Valentino (1995) *Clementine in Sydney (1996) *Julie DeMarco in The Pallbearer (1996) *Emma Woodhouse in Emma (1996) *Helen Quilley in Sliding Doors (1998) *Estella in Great Expectations (1998) *Helen Bering in Obsession (1998) *Emily Bradford Taylor in A Perfect Murder (1998) *Viola de Lesseps in Shakespeare in Love (1998) *Marge Sherwood in The Talented Mr. Ripley (1999) *Liv in Duets (2000) *Abby Janello in Bounce (2000) *Skye Davidson in The Anniversary Party (2001) *Margot Helen Tannenbaum in The Royal Tannenbaums (2001) *Rosemary in Shallow Hal (2001) *Dizie Normous in Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) *Maud Bailey in Possession (2002) *Donna Jensen in View from the Top (2003) *Sylvia Plath in Sylvia (2003) *Polly Perkins in Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004) *Catherine in Proof (2005) *Kitty Dean in Infamous (2006) *Hollywood Jacks in Love and Other Disasters (2006) *Hope Finch in Running with Scissors (2006) *Dora Shaller in The Good Night (2007) *Michelle Rausch in Two Lovers (2008) *Pepper Potts in Iron Man (2008) *Pepper Potts in Iron Man 2 (2010) *Kelly Canter in Country Strong (2010) *Beth Emhoff in Contagion (2011) *Pepper Potts in The Avengers (2012) *Pepper Potts in Iron Man 3 (2013) *Johanna Mortdecai in Mortdecai (2015) Quotes *"I like the fact that there's a sexuality that's not blatant." *"Robert and I have a very good rhythm together." *"I committed to it without ever reading anything, there wasn’t really a script at that point. It was just Jon explaining the character to me, explaining how the relationships were going to be, and kind of asking for that trust, that leap of faith." *"I was really happy and surprised when I saw the first film. Because I didn’t even know the plot, even when we were doing it I couldn’t really piece it together and I didn’t understand the whole picture. And so when I saw the finished film I was happily surprised with how it all turned out. The reason that I decided to do the first movie is because I always wanted to work with Robert and I love Jon, who I’d known for a long time. And both Jon and Robert were really encouraging and they said it would be fun. And I’m so glad I did it because it was a great experience and a great movie. I do think it was a very fresh thing to do" *"Revealing that Tony Stark is Iron Man at the end of the first film and not doing the whole Batman secret identity thing was a very fresh take and I think it allows for a whole world of possibilities that don’t normally exist in this kind of movie. Normally the hero’s identity is hidden and now we can do a whole host of things that you normally don’t get to see." *"I think part of the appeal of Tony Stark is that he is damaged and he is a complicated figure. I think he represents the dark side in all of us and that hope that we all overcome our own demons – he’s sort of the personification of that. And it’s essential that we show that he has these demons and he is trying to overcome them." *"When we start ''Iron Man 2 Pepper and Tony are very much in the same vibe. There’s that banter and they’ve got and they have great chemistry. And then as the movie progresses, Pepper is given more responsibility and she’s promoted and it’s nice to see her sort of grow up in that way. I think it really suits her, the job fits her really well." *"''Like Pepper, you know, she is the voice of reason. She’s very grounded – a good girl, a very grounded person. I think the first movie really defined the whole world that these characters inhabit – it has its own pizzazz, it’s own kind of humour. But I don’t think it would work as well if Tony was fighting supernatural villains. It is based in a kind of reality – the humour, the action – and I think that’s right and it works." *"Justin’s a great writer and he did some great stuff. He’s a really, really talented artist. But then, we still do our improve thing and we change it up just because that’s how Robert and I like to work and that’s how we like to keep things fresh and super naturalistic." *"It was great. Because we had the whole backbone of the first movie – we knew who we were already, there was less of a discovery process. When you turn up for the first day on a film it’s usually like ‘oh my gosh, what am I doing? How is this going to work out?’ But this was like putting on a pair of old shoes. It was like ‘I know how to do this girl'…" *"It was great with Scarlett there because it just adds a whole new layer especially in terms of Tony and Pepper. There’s always a reason why they never quite get together and then in walks this young, gorgeous bombshell and it really throws Pepper off her course. It’s a really fun thing to play and it’s been great having Scarlett there because she’s a really great actress." *"The thing about Sam Rockwell is that he is a really, really good actor. He’s in the same universe as Robert in terms of skill and talent. So to have somebody playing his foil in that way is perfect. He’s funny, he’s really good and he adds a whole new twist. And Don Cheadle is just heaven on earth. He’s so brilliant and he’s such a calm, grounding person to be around. He’s so good, it’s great that he’s part of this." *"Jon is still into making everything as real as possible and using live action whenever possible but there are green screen moments because he is taking it to the next level. It’s kind of like when you’re in that theatre space when you do green screen and conjure up the world for yourself a little bit." *''"I haven't met Black yet, no. is a great writer. I'll really miss Jon Favreau, but I'm sure Shane will be great."'' * Trivia *Gwyneth once dated the producer of Kick-Ass Brad Pitt and Daredevil actor Ben Affleck and her uncle is Steven Spielberg. External links *3D Timeline of Gwyneth Paltrow at Kronomy *Gwyneth Paltrow at TriviaTribute.com Category:Actresses Category:1972 births Category:American actresses Category:Singers Category:Living people Category:Jewish American actresses